Hockey Sticks and Teething Rings
by majsamoneill
Summary: The gang welcomes the newest member of SG-1 ~Sequel to Anniversaries and Magic Wands


Title: Hockey Sticks and Teething Rings

Author: Mel B

Email: majsamoneill@yahoo.com

Website: http://www.geocities.com/majsamoneill

Status: Complete

Sequel: Anniversaries and Magic Wands

Season: Future fic/post Season 5… Daniel is in this, so Meridian did not happen.

Archive: Sure! Just let me know where. Heliopolis, SJA, DanJan - yes

Rating: G

Pairing: Sam/Jack, implied Dan/Jan

Content Warning: Fluffy goodness

Summary: The gang welcomes the newest member of SG-1

Spoilers: Tiny one for "Seth" - blink and you'll miss it.

Categories: Romance, AU-ish

File Size: 40 KB

Feedback: Ya think? Flames will be saved and burned for warmth during those cold winter months  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly Jack, Sam and the gang don't belong to  
me, but are the property of Showtime, Gekko, MGM, Double Secret Productions and USA Networks (though I will gladly take Jack off your hands). This story was written for the enjoyment of the masses. I make very little money in my job, so please don't sue me.  
  


A/N: Oddly enough, people asked for a sequel and it's only taken me six months to write it! Go me.

Thank you so much to Julia and Nell who were brave enough to beta for me in the early stages of this fic.

Jojo – I can't say enough good things about you. Thank you so much for returning the favor and beta reading this for me. You are a wonder! No one else takes my abuse with such finesse. And thanks for making me finally decide on a title.

Special thanks to my dearest Nibblet, aka Kawcrow, for her constant inspiration. 

A/N 2: As much as I adore Jonas Quinn, I miss Daniel. So, I'm joining those camping along the river Denial and having a "Meridian-did-not-happen" fic.

***

As Samantha Carter-O'Neill drifted back from unconsciousness, she heard a familiar voice speaking in soft, hushed tones.

"…now _she_ is the most brilliant and beautiful woman to grace this, or any other, planet. I know you will be just like her. Just do your old man a favor, ok? Don't be a scientist. I think between your mom and Uncle Danny we've got all our bases covered. Now, _I_ see you as being the first woman to win the Stanley Cup."

Sam rolled her still-closed eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. Jack would never change.

"Jaaack…"

"Hey, you're awake."

Jack popped up from his seat beside Sam's bed. The sudden movement startled the formerly sleeping infant cradled in his arms. Moving her to his shoulder, Jack softly patted her back until she quieted.

"Jack, I very much doubt our daughter will be playing professional hockey."

"You never know, Sam. Women are finally playing pro basketball and boxing now."

Sam gave Jack a look that would rival Teal'c, Bra'tac and her father all rolled into one.

"Oooo…kay. We can talk about that some other time. How are you feeling?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Sore. _Very_ sore, but it was worth it." Sam pushed herself up and leaned against the pillows at her back. "Can I hold my daughter?"

Jack settled their child into her mother's arms and perched on the side of the infirmary bed. The baby fussed at the change in position. With her small head resting on Sam's breast, the soft mewling became a full, loud wail.

"She's definitely your daughter, Jack. She may be the image of Sam, but she's got your temper," Daniel Jackson stated as he, Janet and Teal'c peeked their heads around the privacy screen.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Space Monkey."

"MajorCarter, she is a most beautiful child. It is indeed most fortunate that she resembles you," Teal'c said with a raised brow and a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Teal'c! You made a joke. Almost as good as that Setesh joke, but not quite," Jack threw back at his large friend.

"Ok, guys, let's move out. Judging by that yell, I'd wager that my newest patient is getting hungry," Janet said in full doctor mode.

As she herded the two men away, she passed along a message from General Hammond that Sam's father, Jacob, was due in from the current Tok'ra base at any time. Janet gave a short wave in response to the thanks from Sam and Jack.

Jack watched, fascinated, as Sam pulled aside the front of her gown and the baby latched onto her mother's breast. Sam looked up to see Jack watching almost in a trance.

"What?"

"What? Oh…um…well, I've never seen anyone do that before. I wasn't around much when Charlie was little. Plus, he was bottle-fed," Jack nodded to their child, who was greedily suckling from Sam's breast. "It's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, it is." Sam agreed looking down at her daughter's downy head. "Jack. We really need to decide on a name. We can't keep calling her 'Baby Girl O'Neill'."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that. I was thinking…Carter," Jack suggested, almost shyly.

"Carter?"

"Yeah." Jack flashed her a sheepish grin. "I've kinda missed yelling "CARTER" since I stopped calling you that."

Sam just laughed. Pure Jack O'Neill logic at work.

"You have a better suggestion?"

"No…I was just picturing you yelling 'Carter' as she's sneaking into her bedroom at 03:00 in sixteen years."

Jack's face paled at the thought and Sam laughed even harder.

"Seriously though, I was thinking Elizabeth…for my mother."

"Carter Elizabeth…has a nice ring to it, Sam. Dad would love it, too."

"Yes, it does sound good. What do you think?" Sam asked the child in her arms, as she patted her back.

Sam and Jack both laughed as the infant let out a very loud belch in response to the question.

"Guess that answers that question, huh, Carter?" Jack said smiling as he took the contented child back into his arms as klaxons blared.

"Oh, speak of the devil. How long do you think it'll take Jacob to get up here?

"5…4…3…2…" Sam counted down.

"Where are they, Janet?" the couple heard coming from the infirmary doorway.

"Wow, Grandpa Jake moves fast for an old snakehead," Jack joked, kissing his daughter's head.

"Dad. You got here faster than we thought you would," Sam said, giving Jack a 'behave' look as her father kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, well, Tok'ra business can wait when I have a new grandbaby to meet. Hi, Jack."

"Hey there, Jake. Came to see the newest member of SG-1, huh?"

Jacob gently took the small girl from her father.

"Oh, Sammie, you did good. She's gorgeous. What's her name?"

"Carter Elizabeth." Sam said. "For Jack's twisted sense of humor and for Mom."

Jack crossed his arms across his chest as he gave Sam a look and muttered, "Twisted sense…"

"Oh, Sam. I wish your mom was here to see her," Jacob stated, ignoring his son-in-law.

"Me too, Dad. Me too."

"Carter's fine, right? No side effects from the naquadah?"

"Janet said there's no trace of naquadah or the protein marker in her," Sam said with a touch of relief in her voice.

"So how long can you stay, Jake? Janet said she'd be springing the girls tomorrow. We'd love to have you stay with us."

Jacob's head lowered and his symbiote, Selmak, answered, "Unfortunately, Jacob and I can only be spared for a short time, Colonel. In addition to coming to welcome your child, we have information to pass along to General Hammond regarding the Goa'uld. We must return to the Tok'ra base in a few hours. I am sorry, Samantha, that Jacob cannot stay longer."

"It's ok, Selmak. Maybe the next visit can be longer."

"It damn well better be," Jacob answered, taking control once again.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the General wants to see you now, Jacob," Janet said, peeking her head around the partition. "And I'm kicking you out now, Colonel. Sam needs sleep if I'm going to release her tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah…sure thing, Doc," Jack grumbled, taking his daughter back from Jacob to kiss her goodnight.

"I'll drop by again before I head back, Sam," Jacob said, kissing Sam's head. "C'mon Jack. We'll save George the trouble of having you paged. You'll want to hear this, too."

"Yeah, I'm comin', Dad."

Jack placed Carter, who was sleeping again – _man, babies sleep a lot_ – into the hospital bassinet. "I'll be back," Jack whispered, pressing his lips against Sam's. "Get some rest or Janet will get out the big needles."

***

The door swung open and Jack's head peeked around it. _Sweet._ They'd completed their mission.

"Home sweet home."

Jack placed the small overnight bag and yellow Winnie the Pooh diaper bag - a gift from Cassie - in the hall as Sam came through the door with Carter in her car seat carrier. The living room was bedecked with pink and white balloons, streamers and a huge 'It's a Girl' banner. Daniel, Cassie and Janet, standing by the fireplace looking very pleased with themselves, shouted out "Surprise!" as Teal'c raised a lone brow.

"You guys. You didn't have to do this," Sam said in a teary voice, sniffling softly. "Ugh. Damn hormones."

"Of course we did, Sam," Janet remarked as she carefully removed the napping infant from the car seat. "And don't worry, the hormones will even out soon enough."

"Sam! She's _so_ _cute_!" Cassie squealed, attempting, unsuccessfully, to take the baby from Janet. "Anytime you and Jack need some 'alone time' just call me. Auntie Cassie will babysit for free."

"Can't pass up that offer, Sam," Jack said, winking at his wife. "Danny? Want a beer?"

Hearing no reply, Jack looked over at his friend only to find him completely entranced.

"Danny…"

Wondering what could possibly grab his buddy's attention in such a manner, Jack glanced in the same direction. Sam and Cassie cooing at the baby. Janet holding Carter. Okay. He didn't…

_OH! _

Danny and the Doc? When had he missed _that_ nugget of information? He wasn't getting all his memos. Jack glanced over to Sam, who was smirking in their direction. Whether her look was directed at him or Daniel, he couldn't really tell. Probably both knowing her. Shaking his head, Jack clapped his hand hard against Daniel's back effectively ending the linguist's trip to La-La Land.

"What?" Daniel said, startled. "Did you say something, Jack?"

"Come on, Danny. Let's leave the hens to cluck around the baby chick."

Teal'c's brow furrowed. "O'Neill. They are not poultry," the confused Jaffa stated.

"Oh for cryin'…it's an expression, Teal'c."

"One that can land you in the dog house, O'Neill," Sam said, with her own brow raised. "Come on, I'll show you the nursery, Janet. Cassie was a big help. You have a budding interior decorator here."

"Great, I'll be needing some help," Janet said, placing an arm around her own daughter, who was now holding Carter. "Only six more months to go."

Jack, who had been on his way into the kitchen with Daniel and Teal'c, stopped short. He stared at Daniel. Daniel blushed and continued on with Teal'c, with an idiotic grin on his face.

Yep. _Definitely_ not getting all his memos.

Finis

ã 2003 Melissa Bradley


End file.
